This invention relates to air diffusers and like devices and more particularly to improvements in a diffuser of the type subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,606 and the components thereof.
Its features simplify the fabrication and assembly of an air diffuser, making it a more durable and more efficiently functioning unit. Embodiments include a rugged one-piece frame having an improved valve construction the design of which provides for a smooth non-turbulent delivery of air, under pressure, to the interior of the diffuser unit of which it forms a basic part. The frame mounts a diffuser sleeve of an improved nature also. This sleeve is somewhat of a nature similar to that disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,606, through which air delivered interiorly of the frame may exit as a multitude of needle-like jets, but here in an area thereof which lies between the ends of the frame. With the diffuser of the present invention, the sleeve is arranged to have portions which overlie the end portions of the frame which are free of any puncture or aperture and to include extensions which define the extremities thereof arranged to be folded back on the adjacent portions of the sleeve to give a multi-layered effect to the respective ends of the sleeve as it mounts to the frame. The layered ends of the sleeve are disposed over circumferential, longitudinally spaced, ribs on the outer surface of the respective end portions of the frame and surrounded, in turn, by circumferential clamps which insure a tight seal between the ribs and the sleeve. The arrangement is such to preclude access to or from the interior of the diffuser unit by way of the sleeve ends.
Neither the improved rugged, durable construction of the basic frame, nor the means which provides for a more efficient control of air under pressure which enters the frame of the invention is evidenced or anticipated in the most pertinent available prior art, the extent of which, to the inventor's knowledge, comprises the following:
______________________________________ Carl Dummann 3,626,500 Dec. 7, 1971 R. J. Good 3,441,216 April 29, 1969 S. G. Y. Gamer 3,416,776 Dec. 17, 1968 R. J. Kingbeil et al 3,315,895 April 25, 1967 M. A. Lamb 2,815,943 Dec. 10, 1957 J. W. Van Denburg 2,430,749 Nov. 11, 1947 C. E. Ford 2,294,973 Sept. 8, 1942 I. Coleman 2,250,295 July 22, 1941 Keyrouse 1,187,533 June 1916 Korwin 2,771,320 November 1956 Ross et al 3,186,644 June 1965 Hinde 3,293,861 December 1966 Danjes et al 3,642,260 February 1972 Bastiaanse 3.677,936 July 1972 Day 3,857,910 December 1974 Dudis et al 3,880,965 April 1975 ______________________________________
Nor does the prior art indicate the positive valving features of the invention construction which assures swift and sure opening and closing of its valving portion. Nor can one find in the prior art a sleeve which is arranged and coupled to a frame as herein set forth. At the same time, the invention contributes to the solution of certain problems which have existed in the art and answers important needs in a manner to advance the art with which we are here concerned.